Loki (MCU)
Loki is the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, but shortly after his birth, he was abandoned and left to die. Found by the Asgardian king Odin, Loki was raised by Odin and his wife Frigga as an Asgardian prince, along with their biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "god of mischief". Involvement Thor All grown up, Loki allowed several Jotuns to enter Asgard to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters during Thor's coronation. In the wake of this intrusion, Thor opted to launch a counterattack on Jotunheim with a number of his friends, and while Loki initially tried to dissuade his brother, he eventually relented and went along with the plan. Once on Jotunheim, Thor again led them into conflict and attacked the Jotuns even after being granted safe passage home. During the ensuing fight, Loki was surprised by his own resistance to the Jotuns' freezing touch, a revelation that led him to conclude that he was at least partly Jotun rather than an Asgardian as he had been led to believe. Loki confronted Odin over his lineage, but gained little more than an historical account of his early life before Odin lapsed into his "Odinsleep". With Thor already banished to Earth for the attack on Jotunheim, Loki stood unopposed and assumed the role of Asgard's regent. From his position of power, he continued to manipulate others, firstly making Thor believe Odin had died, then forcing obedience from other Asgardians and finally manipulating the Jotuns into making an attempt on Odin's life. When Thor's friends disobeyed Loki to bring word of his actions to Thor, Loki responded by sending The Destroyer after them to eliminate Thor. This action proved his undoing when Thor's courage in confronting the automaton paved the way for his return, and just as Loki revealed his double-cross against the Jotuns who were infiltrating Asgard, Thor arrived to challenge him over his actions. The resulting fight quickly moved to Heimdall's Observatory where Loki had opened a portal that would destroy Jotunheim. Thor's power ultimately overpowered Loki's cunning, at the cost of the observatory and the Bifrost. As Loki fell into the abyss below, the spear in his hand was grabbed by Thor who in turn was anchored to the remnants of the bridge by the newly-awakened Odin. He appealed to his stepfather that by annihilating the Jotuns he was doing what was best for Asgard. Odin sadly rejected this, and with his Asgardian life now in tatters Loki released the spear and allowed the void to claim him. The Avengers Loki's self-exile brought him into contact with the Chitauri, and a pact that would see him become ruler of the Earth. The Chitauri's envoy sought the Tesseract in exchange for this ascendancy. Accepting the deal, Loki turned his focus back to Earth in search of a suitable agent, someone close to the Tesseract. He found Erik Selvig, a friend of Thor's, who had been summoned to the task of unlocking the secrets of a mysterious cube. Loki, as an apparition in control of the man, whispered words of encouragement to proceed. In time, Selvig came to understand some of the Tesseract's capabilities, and through Loki's influence he developed equipment that would focus some of that power. When the time was right, Loki activated the Tesseract, forming a temporary warp that pulled him through to its location. He was immediately confronted by soldiers intent on capturing him and keeping him away from the Tesseract, but these he dispatched effortlessly. Subjugating both Professor Selvig and Hawkeye to his will, he stole the Tesseract and escaped before the energy it had unleashed consumed the area. Loki next went to Stuttgart, Germany, and staged a spectacular public appearance as a diversion while Hawkeye raided a secure installation for an iridium compounded needed to focus the Tesseract's power. As he proclaimed his authority over humanity, he was challenged by an old man who informed him that men would not kneel to men like him. As he prepared to strike the man down, Loki found himself challenged by Steven Rogers, the time-displaced World War II hero known as "Captain America", and Tony Stark, the genius inventor also known as "Iron Man". Outnumbered, he allowed himself to be captured, and was further amused by the appearance of his own brother, Thor, who had arrived to return him to Asgard, but Thor was convinced to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take Loki into custody. The trio took him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody aboard their helicarrier where he was placed in a confinement capsule designed to hold the Hulk. From there his mere presence was enough to provide a disruptive element that would fragment the only group of heroes that had any hope of stopping him. During his incarceration he had an audience with Natasha Romanoff, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Black Widow". He subjected her to a play of wits where he ferreted out her deeper misgivings, but was completely caught off guard when the spy tricked the trickster. Loki was duped into revealing that his intent was to enrage Banner into becoming the Hulk, which would destroy the carrier and disrupt any resistance against him. Despite his loss in the game of wits, Loki's plan to distract and sow the seeds of disharmony continued successfully, and when the assembled heroes had all but torn themselves apart with their disagreements, he made his next move. This came in the form of a daring commando raid led by Hawkeye. The attacking force struck at the carrier's critical locomotive systems and inadvertently caused Banner to change in the process. Loki was released while S.H.I.E.L.D. was scrambling to repulse the attack and save the ship. During his escape he also encountered and killed Agent Phil Coulson, an event that would provide far reaching repercussions. Loki then went to Stark Tower in New York City where Professor Selvig had erected a device that could harness the Tesseract's power to form a stable dimensional rift. Tony Stark, fresh from the raid on S.H.I.E.L.D., caught up with him here and abandoned his wrecked Iron Man suit to engage him in a battle of wits. When Loki grew weary of the stalling tactic he tried to corrupt Stark as he had done with Selvig and Barton, only to be physically blocked by the arc reactor in Stark's chest. Annoyed, he threw the inventor out through a window, and was surprised when a freshly built Iron Man armor rocketed out after the man. Loki found himself briefly under attack when the fully suited Iron Man rocketed back up to retaliate before turning to deal with the Tesseract. The portal, now fully active, opened the way for Loki's Chitauri army to come pouring through, and with his triumph near at hand he suddenly found himself challenged by his brother, Thor. Loki was adeptly beaten by Thor's centuries of battle experience and showed no interest in Thor's appeal to stop the mad scheme. After stabbing Thor and being thrown to the ground, Loki threw himself off the building to land on one of the Chitauri's small flying craft. An aerial chase with Agent Romanoff left his craft destroyed by one of Barton's arrows and Loki within easy reach of the Hulk. His plans unravelling fast, Loki's frustrated rant goaded the Hulk into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. When he eventually summoned the strength to crawl, he found himself face to face with six of the Earth's mightiest, and quietly requested a drink. He returned to Asgard as a prisoner of Thor along the Tesseract. Thor: The Dark World When Loki was returned to Asgard, Odin sentenced him to prison, claiming that it was only due to Frigga that Loki remained alive. Frigga alone continued to communicate with her imprisoned son, and did so by way of a projection of herself to his cell. She also supplied him with books to help him while away the hours. His months of boredom ended when Kurse arrived and broke open many of the prison cells. Kurse contemplated Loki in his cell for a moment before turning away and leaving him to his cage. Grasping an opportunity to harass his foster father, Loki advised AKurse where to find the exit. Not long after the sounds of battle had died away, he learned that Frigga had been slain, and this knowledge sent him into a fit of rage. When Thor decided to take Jane Foster, whose body contained the Aether, to Svartalfheim, he opted to use Loki's knowledge to show him the way; with the Bifrost inaccessible due to Odin's decree, Loki's secret paths out of Asgard were Thor's only hope. Together, with the help of Thor's friends, the pair made a daring escape on one of Malekith's own fighter craft, and then further confused their trail on board an Asgardian flying skiff. Shortly after their arrival on Svartalfheim, they attracted the attention of the dark elves. Loki then turned on Thor, stabbing him and cutting off his hand. He told him he hadn't really cared for Frigga, then gave Jane to Malekith, asking for nothing in return but a seat from which to watch Asgard burn. However, when Malekith took the Aether from Jane, Loki dropped his illusions and revealed that Thor had not been betrayed nor dismembered. The brothers attacked, but were thwarted when Malekith drew the Aether into himself before Thor could destroy it. Kurse also waded into the fight and had Thor all but beaten in a test of brute force until Loki used speed and stealth to trigger one of Kurse's implosion grenades still attached to him. Loki succumbed to injuries sustained in the fight with Algrim, and apparently died with Thor promising him that he would tell Odin of Loki's efforts. Again this proved to be another ruse when he assumed the identity of an Asgardian scout sent to Svartalheim, then later regained the throne of Asgard while disguised as Odin, accepting Thor's subsequent decision to remain on Earth. Thor: Ragnarok Loki still pretend to be Odin e still rule Asgard. Loki is becomed a better person and is good now, however he have still traitor's tendencies and still like tricking. However Thor back to Asgard and force Loki to reveal to the Asgardians his true identity, then Loki reveal to Thor who he haved spedish Odin on Earth. Thor and Loki go to Earth for search Odin and there they meets the wizard and superhero Doctor Strange who kidnap Loki and talk with Thor, Strange decide to help Thor and Loki to find Odin and reveal to them who Odin now is in Norvegy, after having open a portal to Norvegy where Odin is waiting, Strange free Loki and the God of Meschief get anger for being kidnapped and try to kill the wizard but Strange simply spedish them to Norvegy, there Loki and Thor reunites with Odin who reveal to his sons who he is gonna die and who he have a daughter and a first born, their sister, the God of Death Hela, who when he will die will escape from her prison in Hel and will try to take Asgard's throne. Odin tragically die leaving Loki and Thor sad and crying, then Loki and Thor meets Hela who exit from Hel before their eyes and joke on Odin's death and on who of her minor brothers sound like their father, then Hela incredibly destroys Myolnir and procede to attack, scary and in panic Loki say to Volstagg to open the Bifrost for take he and Thor back to Asgard but Hela chase them trough the portal and fight them, Loki being unluckily defeated by Hela who beat him making him finish out of the portal and into the space and Thor being spedish also out of the portal and into the space, both Loki and Thor survives but Loki believes who Thor is dead and finish in an alien planet named Sakaar where finish all the things unloved, there Loki meet the sovrani of the planet, the eccentric and nice but cruel and mean Grandmaster, for have a good permanence Loki start to fight for have Grandmaster's fiduce and at the end he becomes Grandmaster's must trusted friend. Some weeks later Loki discovers who Thor is alive and is finish on Sakaar and when he meet his brother the God of Thunder is prisoned on a chair, Thor asks Loki to help him to escape but Loki say to him who he can't because he is doing double game with the Grandmaster, the Grandmaster say to Thor who if he will defeat his champion he will can back to Asgard. Loki use an ologramma for visiting Thor in his cell where he try to convince Thor to join him and the Grandmaster so if the tyrannical sovrain will die for some reasons they will rule the planet but Thor refuses as he still want to back to Asgard for defeat Hela and save the Asgardians but Loki tells to him who Hela is too powerful and dangerous for being defeated and is scary from Thor's anger as he could be killed, the two brothers have a lite and Loki wish who Thor defeat Grandmaster's misteryous champion. Loki osserves Thor in the arena and then they discovers who the Grandmaster's champion is Hulk, remembering what Hulk did to him during the battle of New York Loki try to escape from the planet only for being stop by the Grandmaster, Loki look nervous the fight in the arena against Thor and his Avengers teammate and is positively shocked when see Thor's true powers who his brother use against Hulk, Thor is winning the encounter but the Grandmaster storing Thor making win Hulk with Loki's disappointing and sadness, however Thor survives at the fight. The Grandmaster orders to Loki and the former Valkyrie SR 142 to catch the escaping Thor and Hulk and bring them back to him, Loki have a lite with Valkyrie and making her riliving the experience of the deaths of her teammates due to Hela but Valkyrie reprise his senses and punches Loki stording him. Loki being captured and bound by Valkyrie who decide to help Thor to save Asgard and having her revenge on Hela, Loki being offered by Valkyrie to Thor and Bruce Banner as a peace offert, Loki so team up with his former enemy Banner and his brother Thor, so then Loki being free from his bones and help them to find a ship for escaping from Sakaar. Loki try to betray Thor and to gave him to the Grandmaster for the ricompense but Thor shocking him with the disc of ubbedince and leaves him there telling to him who he should matures and becomes something more than a trickster, so Loki matures and have a complete change of heart and decide to help Thor and redeem himself, so Loki ally with the rebels Korg and the warriors and togheter they take the Stagist as their ship for escaping and go away from the planet and go to Asgard for defeat Hela. Loki help the Asgardians to go on the Stagist and after they are all in the ship Loki help Thor to fight Hela but then Thor understand who it's not about stop Ragnarok but causing Ragnarok for defeating Hela, Loki revives Surtur so the demon will kill Hela and take the Tesseract with him and so Loki, Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie and all the Asgardians escape from the destroyed Asgard ok board of the Stagist and Thor decide as their new home, the Earth. Loki, however, is uncertain to back to Earth after all he have done there but Thor say to him who the humans will accepts him and everything is gonna go fine but then Thanos find them with his ship, the Sanctuary II and the Mad Titan procede to attack them. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos and the Black Order attacks the Stagist and kill half of the Asgardians with the other half escape on a escape pod, the only survivors who are still in the ship are Thor, Loki, Hulk and Heimdall. Loki is sad and angry for the deaths of half of the Asgardians and after having hear Ebony Maw's comments on the murder of that half of the Asgardians by Thanos Loki faces his former boss and hated enemy Thanos who gave to him a choice: He will gave the Tesseract to him or he will kill Thor, Loki initially is reluctant but when Thanos start to torture Thor Loki seems to gave to Thanos the Tesseract but he was distrays Thanos leaving Thor alive and after having say to Thanos "We have a Hulk" (citating Iron Man who means who Loki don't hate him anymore and respect hi) making Hulk attack Thanos who leave Thor who being saved by Loki with the Tesseract who fall in the floor, Hulk and Thanos fight and beat each other. However Thanos incredibly win easily and Heimdall save Banner teletrasporting him to Earth thanks to the Bifrost before being killed by Thanos, Loki trick Thanos making him believe who he will help him to attack Earth but he look at Thor and admit to being a Frost Giant and Odin's son and then Loki attack Thanos with a knife but Thanos easily block him and then take Loki from the neck and procede to strangle him, Loki say who Thanos will never be a god and Thanos apparently break his neck apparently killing him, the apparently deceased Loki is left on the floor by the Mad Titan before the eyes of a shocked and incredibly devasted. However it's probably who Loki is not dead but he could having faked his death once again and now is fly in the space in the space waiting for being taken on board of a ship or he is disguised as one of the Avengers (maybe Bruce Banner or War Machine) due to his evil actions years ago on New York, for this we will waiting for Avengers 4 where Loki's presence is confirmed (which imply who Loki really faked his death). Allies *Thanos (formerly) *Thor *Jane Foster *carcassa *Uomo di ferro *Captain America *Black Widow *Erik Selvig *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Drax The Destroyer Enemies *Thor (formerly) *Malekith *Jane Foster (precedentemente) *Iron Man) (formerly) *C (formerly)apta (formerly)in America (formerly) *Hulk (formerly) *Black Widow (formerly) *Ha (formerly)wk eye (formerly) *Erik (formerly) Selvig (formerly) *Kurse * Hela * Thanos * Black Order Appearances *Thor *The Avengers *Thor: The Dark World *Thor: Ragnarok *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers 4 (upcoming) Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Asgardians Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Royal Category:Frost Giants Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Alive Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:MCU Characters Category:Marvel Category:Thor Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:The Avengers Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a hero Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes